


Love Like Woe

by Chiaro (Summerier)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Not Really Porn, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Do not ask how this came to be, Drunk Sex, Hangover, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Preview for an upcoming fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerier/pseuds/Chiaro
Summary: Chanhee wakes up to his alarm the morning after a drinking party, but he finds a stranger on his bed.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Chanhee | New, Choi Soobin/Kim Sunwoo (The Boyz)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Love Like Woe

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of a fic that I'm writing for another ship, but I feel like it might be a little out of place in that fic. So, with that in mind, I felt like putting it in a fic of its own, more or less. Of course, now that it's its own fic, there's a bit more detail than what's gonna end up in the main fic.
> 
> I know the ship is random, but I need them to meet. Like right now.
> 
> I was going to tag this as Underage, but I realized Beomgyu is of legal age in South Korea. That makes life a lot easier on my end. I'm not a fan of warnings, so knowing this has no warnings is pretty relieving.
> 
> Also, please don't expect good porn. Or porn in general. I don't write sex scenes because I don't know how. I mean, it's not implied sex or anything, but it's not good ahaha... So yeah. Don't read this thinking you're gonna get any.
> 
> That being said, enjoy!

_SHE’S GOT A LOVE LIKE WOE  
_ _GIRL’S GOT A LOVE LIKE WOE  
_ _I KINDA FEEL LIKE IT DON’T MAKE SENSE  
_ _BECAUSE YOU’RE BRINGING ME IN  
_ _AND THEN YOU’RE KICKING ME OUT AGAIN_

The alarm rings and it echoes throughout the room. A pounding starts in Chanhee’s head now regretful for attending that drinking party last night. Perhaps if his alarm wasn't this loud, he wouldn't be in this much pain. He makes a sorry attempt to reach for his phone, which should just be on the end table by his bedside. His hand feels for the table, but he feels something warm in between him and the table.

 _What the hell?_ Chanhee thinks to himself as his hand makes contact with the warmth. _What is this?_

Whatever it is, that should not keep him from stopping the alarm, lest he be listening to The Ready Set’s “Love Like Woe” for any longer than he already has. The music is just absolutely blaring, which is precisely why he chose this song as his alarm.

“Can you get my phone?” he asks. Why he asked that, he’s not completely sure. But normally, since he sleeps in one part of the first floor, either Changmin or Sunwoo is there to help him out when he gets passed out drunk the night before. They are normally awake first anyway, so they would prolly be downstairs anyway.

“Sure, babe,” a deep and unfamiliar voice replies.

Chanhee’s eyes shoot wide open at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. He sits up on his mattress and looks at the mass of a person next to him. His eyes adjust to the light for a moment ( _because let’s face it, being drunk sucks--remind me never to drink that much ever again_ ), and he sees a stranger on his mattress.

“Who are you?” he asks, eyes wide in shock.

The man next to him sits up and rubs his eyes. Okay, perhaps “man” is not the best way to describe him. This is a _boy_ . His body may be toned and rather muscular, like he works out, but his face is young and cute, and he’s skinny, too. His pale skin contrasts with his dark hair, which emphasizes the absolute _visuals_ that this boy has. Whoever this boy is, he is drop-dead handsome.

The boy smiles at him. “We met last night at the drinking party. Sunwoo introduced us? Can’t you remember?”

Chanhee tries his best to remember, but to no avail. He shakes his head in surrender.

The boy chuckles, whether in annoyance or delight Chanhee can’t tell. “I’m Beomgyu.”

 _Beomgyu…_ Chanhee can’t remember meeting him at all, but perhaps it doesn’t really matter. He’s pretty cute.

“And you’re Chanhee?” Beomgyu asks him.

Chanhee nods with a frown. “At least one of us remembers each other’s names.”

Beomgyu laughs quietly. “You were pretty bad last night. You’re pretty feisty when you’re drunk.”

Now Chanhee can feel his face turn bright red. “Was I really?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu replies with a smile. “To be honest, it was pretty cute. You kept begging me to do stuff for you, like you were a princess. You kept telling me how you wanted things done.”

Chanhee covers his face in embarrassment. “Stop! I don’t wanna hear it!”

Beomgyu’s laughter fills the room. “You were pretty fun, I’m not even kidding! You should’ve seen yourself, all cute and bossy.”

As Beomgyu tells him what happened last night, Chanhee slowly begins to remember what was going through his head.

Prior to the drinking party, Chanhee has only slept with two other people: one prick during his high school days ( _irrelevant, don’t even bother, shouldn’t have given him my virginity_ ) and Changmin. The guy from high school was very rough and assertive, which Chanhee didn’t exactly like, and didn’t get satisfied from. Changmin was much kinder, and listened to him, but he and Changmin agreed that they were never going to do that ever again. Because they were friends. And that would be weird. But his encounter with Changmin helped him realize how he wanted to be treated in bed. This experience then led to what happened last night, when he asked Beomgyu to do as told.

Flashbacks of last night play through his mind.

* * *

_The drinking party took place in a small bar not too far from the apartment. It was small enough for them to occupy the whole place, which was reserved just for them. It was pretty well-lit, which was good because Chanhee spent over an hour doing his makeup and picking out his clothes just to make sure he looked super cute._

_That night, his pink hair was contrasted with a light blue beret and light blue contacts, but he still wore pink makeup and pink high-waisted shorts, and a loose off-white blouse to balance everything out. Of course, since he came there to flirt, he made sure to show a decent amount of skin, like his shoulders and his collarbone. He had hoped someone would see this as a sign that he was there to get some. But of course, he did not want to seem like he was only there to do so._

_Upon seeing the crowd, he knew he was going to have a bit of a problem: they were mostly college freshmen and sophomores. While he was only two years older than the sophomores, it still felt like he was surrounded by children. He was already out of touch with those his age, how was he going to get along with a younger crowd?_

_Once seated, Chanhee pinched Sunwoo’s arm._

_“You didn’t tell me everyone was gonna be so young,” Chanhee whispered in annoyance._

_Sunwoo pulled his hand away as he rubbed the spot that Chanhee pinched. “If I had told you, would you still go?”_

_Chanhee stayed silent. It wasn’t like it mattered how old the people were because Chanhee’s aim was to flirt, and maybe snag himself a man. As long as the dude was into pretty guys and being on top, he was okay with whoever._

I just hope they don’t mind that I’m older.

_The host of the drinking party, Yeonjun or something, decided to order two bottles of soju for everyone to start with. Despite this being a drinking party and not needing any formalities, since everyone else was pretty young, the youngest in the group had to pour drinks for everyone._

_“I’m guessing I’m the eldest?” Yeonjun asked as he raised his shot glass. “Unless, of course, someone else is older.”_

_Chanhee had a feeling Sunwoo would say something, so before he could do so, he pinched the younger boy._

_“Chanhee-hyung, that hurt,” Sunwoo said as he pulled his hand away._

_“Say anything, I’ll make sure you go home alone,” Chanhee threatened with a smile._

_Sunwoo sighed as he rolled his eyes. “Geez, fine. I won’t say anything.”_

_No one tried to oppose Yeonjun, which meant that Chanhee was most likely the eldest in this group. But whatever. He can have his drink first, not that it matters. As much as Chanhee liked it when the younger ones respected him, right now was not the time for it. Tonight, only Sunwoo could call him hyung._

_After the first round of drinks, Chanhee could feel everyone talking to each other except for him. Why no one wanted to talk to him, he wasn’t sure, but it definitely dampened his chances of snagging himself at least a one night stand._

Is no one gay or something? We’re all guys here, but no one’s even attempting to flirt with me.

_Chanhee sighed into his glass before he took a sip. Perhaps he was going home alone, which he didn’t want but could accept. His nonexistent social life would just be the same. It wasn’t like it mattered._

_As he attempted to take the bottle, someone grabbed it first. He scoffed upon realizing that someone had the gall to take the bottle of soju from him. He looked up at the owner of the hand before he raised an eyebrow._

_“I was going to get that,” Chanhee said in annoyance._

_The boy in front of him looked at him and smiled. “My bad. Would you like for me to pour some for you?”_

_Chanhee nodded as he tapped his glass on the table. “Of course. That more than makes up for you taking it away from me.”_

_“Alright,” the boy said as he poured some soju in Chanhee’s glass. “I’ll let you get what you want because you’re cute.”_

_His words caught Chanhee slightly off guard, but Chanhee stood his ground. “Aww, that’s so sweet of you, cutie. You deserve a cookie for that.”_

_The boy finished pouring the drink in Chanhee’s glass, so he proceeded to pour some in his own glass. He smiled at Chanhee as he raised his glass so he could give a toast. “To us, the two cutest people in this entire bar.”_

_Chanhee raised his glass before he downed all the contents of his glass in one go. Once he finished the drink, he sighed. “Thanks. You’re the first person to tell me I was cute today.”_

_“Well,” the boy said as he finished his own drink. “You’re welcome.”_

_“I see you’ve met Chanhee-hyung,” said Sunwoo as he looked towards the young boy._

_Realizing what Sunwoo said, Chanhee slapped him on the arm. “Sunwoo!”_

_“Ow! What did I do?” Sunwoo asked in confusion as he rubbed the area that Chanhee had just slapped._

_Chanhee looked at the boy, worried about what he might think. The boy just laughed and smiled at him._

_“So your name is Chanhee?” the boy asked him with a cheeky smile. “Good to know that your cute face comes with a cute name.”_

_“So you’re just gonna ignore the rest of what Sunwoo said?” Chanhee asked, bewildered at the fact that the boy did not even bother to address the fact that Sunwoo inadvertently called him ‘hyung.’_

_The boy just chuckled at his words. “Yes.”_

_Chanhee raised an eyebrow._ What a curious boy.

_“And you’re not gonna ask me for my name?” the boy asked, his tone still cheeky but with a hint of aggression. Perhaps he expected Chanhee to say something first before commenting on what Sunwoo said._

_Knowing this might be his only chance to get some tonight, he decided to shoot his shot. It was all or nothing at this point._

_“And you are?” he asked, his tone more flirtatious now._

_“Beomgyu,” the boy answered, his tone now also rather flirtatious. The face now had a name, and the masculine name made this cute boy sexy._

Here goes nothing, _he thought to himself._

_“I’m guessing you’re not here to get into a relationship?” Chanhee asked, his face now relaxed and his arms crossed on the table._

_Beomgyu pressed his tongue against his cheek as he raised an eyebrow. He looked at Chanhee and smirked once again. “What gave you that idea?”_

_“If you were, you wouldn’t be calling me cute so much,” Chanhee replied. “I mean, I know I’m cute, but I did not need to be reminded ten times.”_

_He leaned back in his seat as he licked his lips and relaxed his expression. With a soft laugh, he looked at Chanhee with just the smallest hint of a smile. “Alright, you got me. Do I get punished now?”_

What is this kid on? _Chanhee thought to himself, now taken aback by his words._

_“Only if you consider sleeping with me as punishment,” Chanhee said with a huff._

_Cute or not, this boy was a little annoying._

_“I’d only consider it punishment if you want me to.”_

_Chanhee’s eyes widened in shock. This boy had the nerve to talk to him this way, which he had to admit was pretty hot. Did this boy allow Chanhee to boss him around?_

_“Get me drunk first,” Chanhee told him with a smirk. “And then we’ll go to my place.”_

* * *

_The night was young, Chanhee was drunk, and he had a handsome boy leaving kisses down his neck._

[And despite his best efforts, he finds it impossible to remember how on earth they got to his apartment.]

_The two were seated on Chanhee’s bed, with the smaller Chanhee sitting on Beomgyu’s lap. Chanhee had his arms wrapped around Beomgyu, like a greedy baby in need of its bottle. Perhaps right now he was like a baby, because he needed Beomgyu like his life depended on him._

_“Kiss me here,” Chanhee says as he points the curve in between his neck and shoulder._

_Beomgyu did as told, which caused Chanhee to moan._

_The shot of pleasure made Chanhee grind against him in an attempt to pleasure himself more. It had been a while since he was last touched by someone, and he desperately needed to get his brains fucked. At that moment, Chanhee’s only instinct was to get this boy’s dick in his ass._

_“Fuck,” Beomgyu whispered right before he pinned Chanhee down to the bed._

_Chanhee could feel a pair of hands pull at his shorts, so he kicked them off. Once they were gone, he felt something poking at his entrance. It felt warm and intrusive, like it wanted to thrust inside him quickly. But Chanhee did not want that._

_“Wait,” Chanhee said. “Before you do anything, kiss me. And as you’re kissing me, that’s when you give it to me.”_

_Beomgyu kissed his forehead. “You got it, princess,” he replied as he kissed Chanhee on the lips. At the same time, he thrust himself inside of Chanhee._

_“FUCK!” Chanhee yelled in Beomgyu’s lips._

_He wrapped his arms around Beomgyu as if to kiss more of him. His legs grew weak as Beomgyu pushed himself deeper and deeper._

_“Now bite my neck,” Chanhee whispered as he pulled his lips away. “And fuck me harder.”_

_Without another word, Beomgyu bit Chanhee’s neck. Chanhee screamed louder that he could swear Sunwoo and Changmin could hear him moan from pleasure, but that didn’t matter. He desperately wanted this, and there was no way he would let anyone stop him._

_As Beomgyu was thrusting himself, Chanhee could feel himself getting close to climaxing. And the only right way to do that, at least to him, was during a very tight embrace._

_“Pull me up,” Chanhee ordered the young boy, “and fuck me like your life depends on it.”_

_Beomgyu sat up and pulled Chanhee with him. Their arms were wrapped around each other, lips crashed against each other in a desperate attempt to close whatever gap was in between them. Chanhee rolled his hips against Beomgyu as he tried his damndest to reach that climax. The feeling of Beomgyu’s abs rubbing against his dick definitely helped in getting there._

_“I’m gonna…” Beomgyu whispered in between kisses._

_Chanhee didn’t have to hear him say it. He deepened his kiss even further so that he could swear that Beomgyu’s tongue could reach the back of his throat. Beomgyu’s hands traveled down to Chanhee’s hips as he also wanted to reach his climax._

_“Do it inside,” Chanhee whispered in reply._

_Anything that happened after that was hazy, but he did remember that he came at least six times that night._

* * *

His face is completely red at his point, and he tried to look away from the other boy.

_What have I done?_

A pair of lips make their way to his neck. Chanhee realizes that Beomgyu has his arms wrapped around him as his lips move higher up his face.

“Not gonna lie, I wasn’t expecting to be hooking up with a guy,” Beomgyu whispers. “But you were cute. And you were pretty desperate.”

That doesn’t make it any less embarrassing for Chanhee.

Slowly but surely, one of Beomgyu’s hands finds its way up Chanhee’s face and nudges him to look in Beomgyu’s direction, while the other goes down his waist and to his hips. Beomgyu’s lips make their way to Chanhee’s own, and he accepts it with his all. A tongue slips through Chanhee’s lips, and before Chanhee knows it, he’s on his back with Beomgyu above him, asserting his dominance.

“Chanhee-hyung, could you turn off your alarm--HOLY SHIT!!!”

The sound of Sunwoo’s voice snaps Chanhee back to reality, and he pushes Beomgyu off of him. Despite Chanhee’s miniature frame, he is a lot stronger than he looks, so he ends up pushing Beomgyu much harder than he expects, so the boy ends up falling to the floor.

“What the hell?” Beomgyu snaps.

Chanhee covers himself with the blanket while Sunwoo covers his eyes. Silence fills the room, save for Chanhee’s phone still singing “Love Like Woe” by The Ready Set. This prompts Chanhee to pick up his phone and stop his alarm. He looks at his phone and sees that the time is--

“SEVEN FIFTY?????” Chanhee yells out. “I’m gonna be late for work!”

He hurriedly grabs a towel and runs towards the bathroom, not even paying attention to the boy on his floor or to Sunwoo still covering his eyes. He does his best to shower as quickly as possible, even skipping conditioner and any other dumb five-step facial wash regimen ( _maybe I’ll just do the first two_ ), just so he can get out of the shower fast. He dries himself with his towel before he wraps it around his torso. Once he gets out of the bathroom, he hears the door close.

“Your boy toy just left,” Sunwoo says from the dining table.

“My ‘boy toy’ has a name,” Chanhee replies as he heads to his section of the apartment.

Changmin’s apartment is a two-bedroom loft. The first level has the living-dining room at the far end, and by the main entrance is Chanhee’s “room”. It’s separated from the rest of the place by a row of dividers making a square of sorts around his mattress, closet, and bedside table. Chanhee actually used to sleep in one of the bedrooms, but since Changmin would not let him pay rent and Sunwoo had to move in, he evicted himself to the living room.

Once in his “room”, he heads towards his vanity-slash-desk and sits on his chair. Here, he starts on his facial regimen. This takes him forever, and it’s essential so he would never dare to skip this.

“That’s Beomgyu,” says an unfamiliar voice. Whoever it is must be Sunwoo’s boy toy. “He came with me for the mixer, but I don’t think he knows I ended up going to the same place as he did.”

As Chanhee continues his regimen, he replies to the stranger with: “So he’s your friend?”

“Yup,” the stranger replies. “I went with him and another friend, but because of the mixer, we went our separate ways. How was he?”

The unexpected question causes Chanhee to squeeze a little more product out of its squeeze bottle than he intended. How is he supposed to answer this?

“Pass,” is his only reply before he applies the product on his face. Any excess product is applied to his neck.

Chanhee hears laughter coming from the dining room. Among those laughing, he can identify Sunwoo...and Changmin?

“Chanhee, was he that bad?” the familiar voice of Changmin asks.

At this point, Chanhee does not want to hear more. Instead of answering, he plugs in the hair dryer and drowns out any of their voices as he switches it on. As he dries his hair, he does his best to ignore the others as they continue to talk, probably amongst each other. He can barely hear them, their voices are just muffled by the loud roar of the hair dryer.

A few minutes pass and now his hair is completely dry. He switches off the hair dryer and he hears the rest of them still talking. Changmin’s voice is still definitely there.

“Changmin, what are you still doing here?” Chanhee asks almost angrily. “You’re going to be late!”

“You say like you’re not,” Changmin replies with a laugh. “You’re gonna be late, I may as well join you.”

Chanhee pouts at Changmin’s words. “You don’t have to do that. Just let me be late on my own. I deserve it for being such a princess.”

He heads for his closet to find a clean uniform. Thankfully he has a clean shirt in his closet, so he takes that and tries his best to put it on hurriedly. He grabs a pair of black skinny jeans and puts them on as fast as he can, with some success as it takes longer than expected.

“Oh shit,” Changmin says almost quietly, but loud enough for Chanhee to hear. “Now I know why you didn’t wanna answer his question.”

 _He’s not wrong,_ Chanhee thinks to himself. _He knows exactly why. Even he thought so back then…_

_But I’d rather not think about it._

Chanhee grabs his phone and his bag for work and heads out of his “room”. He sees Changmin, Sunwoo, and another guy seated at the dining table.

“So you’re Beomgyu’s friend?” Chanhee asks the stranger.

The stranger looks tall, and for some reason he looks slightly reminiscent to a certain princely owner to whom he owes extra work.

But considering this guy might just be Sunwoo’s one night stand, Chanhee tries his best not to remember this guy.

“Soobin,” he replies. “We never really talked, but I came back here with Sunwoo.”

Chanhee nods at him, but doesn’t say anything. Instead he looks at the time on his phone.

“CHANGMIN, IT’S EIGHT THIRTY!!!” he yells out in panic. “WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!”

Changmin picks up a piece of bread from the table before he shoves it in Chanhee’s mouth. “At least eat this before we leave. And when we get there, you’re eating the packed lunch I made.”

“Aren’t you hungover, hyung?” Sunwoo asks as he rubs his temples. “How are you so hyper?”

“Have you forgotten how well he holds his liquor?” Changmin replies to Sunwoo, to which Sunwoo just responds with an “ahh”.

Chanhee bites off a piece of the bread before he chews it and swallows. “Alright, I’ll eat this. But once I’m done, we’re running to work.”

And sure enough, Chanhee finishes the piece of bread, which is roughly the size of his fist, pretty quickly by tearing the remainder of it in two and shoving them in his mouth one at a time. This action surprises Sunwoo’s one night stand.

“That was fast, holy shit,” he says quietly, followed shortly by a laugh.

Chanhee takes Changmin’s hand and pulls him as he walks to the door. “Now we’re running.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha... I'm sorry about what I did to Beomgyu. I liked the idea of making him flirty and being kind of a prick for no reason at all. It may be OOC, so I'm sorry you had to go through that. The only upside with this being an AU is that I don't have to stick to their real personalities completely, but I still think it would be better to keep as much of themselves as possible in order to embody them. Maybe if I'd watched more videos prior to writing...but it's been done. Maybe next time TT^TT
> 
> As I said earlier, this fic is actually one part of a fic I'm currently writing. That fic is actually bbangnyu, and as of me publishing this, it is still in the works. I'm not gonna reveal anything about it that wasn't already in the fic because it's kind of a surprise. Please look forward to it!
> 
> Considering that not many people will read this ~~if any,~~ I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
